


The Twins

by DoctorpooandtheTURDIS



Series: The Twins [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But I am SO going to hell for this one, Doggy Style, F/M, I know I said this last go around, Incest, It's Got a Plot Now, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Really Fucked Up Shit, Vaginal Sex, Will and El are twins in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/pseuds/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS
Summary: Will and El have always been... closer than normal siblings. Most people just assume it's because they're twins.But they have no idea just how close "close" actually is.
Relationships: Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper
Series: The Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064444
Comments: 157
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work features twincest. If that's not your thing, don't go to the comments and whine. As for the rest of you... I really hope you enjoy. This is actually my second time writing actual smut, so, let me know how it turned out.
> 
> All my Wileven fics kind of differ in a way. The first was a relationship that ended in a triangle, the second one is one that's gonna wind up with just them, and this one is one that's got a relationship from the very start.

There is an old Japanese myth that says two star-crossed lovers who commit dual suicide are then reborn as twins. Of course, there’s no way to actually _measure_ that, it’s just something that goes around in some circles.

Yet, despite that, on the night of March 22nd, 2000, the moment a pair of people in New York commit suicide, a set of twins, a boy and a girl, William and Elena respectively, are born at precisely the same moment those peoples’ lives ended, to Joyce and Lonnie Byers of Hawkins, Indiana.

It’s just a coincidence. Thousands of people are dying every second.

Yet, despite it obviously being just coincidence… there existed no better way to put the twins’ relationship into words.

The two had always been inseparable, even from the moment of their birth. The nurses working in the hospital would assert that when they tried to put each one of the twins in tiny cots far from each other, the resultant wailing caused all the other children in the newborn wing to start wailing as well, and it only died down when their tiny ‘beds’ were put next to each other.

Indeed, Will and El had an odd dynamic. Compared to the stories of most other siblings, who always seemed to be picking petty, tiny fights, because that was just how siblings worked, Will and El were different. They never fought, and when they did, one of them was always so guilty that they’d make up soon afterwards.

The longest standing record was at five minutes. That was the longest Will and El had managed to stay angry at each other before one of them broke and ran to the other, begging for forgiveness.

Of course, not everything was sunshine and rainbows in the world. They hadn’t been expecting twins, and Lonnie had only wanted a boy. Most of his attention went to Will exclusively, and it wasn’t entirely good, forcing Will to act in ways he didn’t like to earn his parent’s affections, even though he should’ve had that from the beginning since, you know, Will was his _son_. Poor El got nothing, the rest of all that came from Joyce.

Still, Will and El didn’t want for love. Their mother had more than a big enough heart to facilitate that. Though, Lonnie, admittedly, was a piece of work.

There was one occasion where their father, after getting drunk, started getting angry, hurling all sorts of hateful language around at the world.

Despite the fact she was only eleven years old, El managed to give her father, a man who wasn’t _exactly_ weak by any definition of the word, a broken arm, a twisted ankle, bruises all over his chest and face, and a concussion. And _she_ had come out of his unharmed to boot!

Well, there was damage. To El’s hands, at least. Joyce wondered what had set El off, and she’d posed the question to the girl herself, receiving either the most awesome, or chilling, response a child could come up with.

“Someone needed to shut him the fuck up.” El had seethed in her seat, crossing her arms. She’d never gotten angry like that, but in hindsight, it had made sense.

El snapped like that because Lonnie had insulted Will during his drunken, slurring ramblings. Difficult times came for the twins after that. Lonnie was much quicker to set off, and the target of his ire was now exclusively El, but Joyce was having none of it. She didn’t care if Lonnie was the father, he was _not_ bullying their children.

The resultant nights for the next months were always uncertain, frightening, the sounds of their parents fighting echoing through the thin walls of the house. With no one else to turn to, naturally, Will and El had to go to each other for comfort. When the fights started, no matter the time of day, one of the two would go to the other’s bed, and despite the tight fight of the twin mattresses, climb in.

They would just… look at each other. They wouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t hum music, wouldn’t do anything. They would just lay there, on their sides, talking with their eyes. More than a couple of times, on the late nights, actually, they had fallen asleep like that, and those were usually the best nights because that meant any nightmares of the wrathful Lonnie that might come were driven away.

Eventually, they just decided ‘to hell with it’ and pushed their beds together outright. It just made sense to them. And things went from there.

Another night, during a particularly _bad_ argument, and during a thunderstorm no less, El had needed to get a shower, but she didn’t feel safe taking it alone. Which naturally led to Will stepping in… no pun intended.

After that, a boundary had been crossed… not that they had needed those to begin with. They shared everything. Clothes, tastes… nightmares. Whatever ‘boundaries’ that the two had had were set out by outside parties, not them. And after that first night, they were totally, and utterly smashed.

As far as they were concerned, boundaries were just another word for rules. And while most rules were good rules with a clear purpose, the boundaries weren’t. It didn’t make sense to them. They felt _comfortable_ around one another in a way they didn’t even around their own parents, why would they need boundaries?

It didn’t occur to them that if a rule was stupid, it couldn’t be explained. And if a rule couldn’t be explained, then maybe it was because instead of being no explanation, the explanation was hard to get out, so the adults didn’t bother.

They’d understand when they were older.

\-----------

After Lonnie was so cathartically kicked out of the house, things wound down a bit, but those small boundaries that the twins had before never returned. The beds still stayed pushed together, they still took showers together, still got changed around one another…

And started catching some seriously troubling feelings for each other.

It had started with El. She and Will had been all each other had ever had, so when he started reaching out to other people this semester of school, she got, predictably, agitated. And worse, it was a _girl,_ a girl!

Like a lioness protecting her claim, El had made sure the blonde bitch never set foot near Will again. Will was _hers_ , plain and simple.

Likewise, Mike Wheeler had decided he was going to ask El to the snowball. Will said in no uncertain terms that unless El approached him first, Mike was not even to _breathe_ in his sister’s direction.

The twins themselves were quick to write it off as just being protective… the others all saw it for what it really was, and there was _no_ way they were getting pulled into that mess. Not with El mauling everyone who said anything wrong.

It really was obvious, in hindsight.

Siblings, even the ones going through _major_ puberty hormones, didn’t look at each other like that… with the licking of the lips like they were hungry, eyes running over each other’s bodies like they were mentally undressing each other, and the fierce possessiveness each one had for each other.

No, this was the same way boyfriends and girlfriends acted, sizing up threats to their territory, taking them out, and then focusing back on their counterparts.

The only thing those who noticed could do was stand back. Breaking it up was a bad idea…

That’s how Troy ended up in the hospital.

\--------------

Things, naturally, came to a head in the shower, the place where the two were exposed to each other the most. El had put her conditioner in, and while she let it work its magic, lathered herself up.

It was in that moment just how much realized his sister had… grown. The curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts that certainly hadn’t been there, those plump lips on her face…

“Will?” El asked, turning to look at him, looking like she was a mermaid fresh out of the water. “Stand back, please?”

“Y-Yeah,” Will stuttered, moving out of the way from under the shower head. He watched as El stood under the water, twisting and flexing around to get the soap off, before washing the conditioner out.

In that moment, watching her body contort like that, combined with the steaming heat of the water, he couldn’t take it anymore.

El yelped in surprise as she suddenly found herself being pushed against the shower wall, Will’s lips pressing against hers in desperate, craving, need.

Will pulled, back, his eyes wide. “El… Jesus, I-I didn’t mean to-“

At that exact moment, El returned that kiss with a similar rushing need. In that moment, the looks each other constantly had in their eyes for one another made sense. Lust. This was what lust was like.

Suddenly, as El pulled back from him, breathless from both the kiss and the steam, Will was hyperaware of his surroundings. El’s skin underneath his grip, and his rock-hard dick positioned exactly at her entrance.

The two were so similar in everything, height, build… it was like they were made for this. For each other.

El caught Will’s glances down, and followed, before nodding. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She always had.

Will pressed another kiss to El’s lips, gentle this time, as he slowly slid into her, bracing himself against, and keeping her pushed up on the wall of the shower.

The moan that came from El in response was deep, throaty, rumbling through her mouth into Will’s, as their tongues battled not for dominance, but for fun.

Slowly, Will began to withdraw, before slowly slamming back into her, her inner walls clamping down on his cock like a vice grip. It wasn’t long, but slowly, his slow motions sped up, before they became full-fledged thrusting.

Everything he’d ever read told him this was wrong. That incest was something the stupid and the backwater did because they didn’t know any better.

But up against the wall of that shower, pushing El up further, eliciting moans that vibrated him with every pump, Will decided everyone else wrong. She wasn’t just his sister; she was his other half. The caramel to his chocolate, the light to his dark… Technically capable of existing on their own, but so much better together.

And most importantly of all, it just felt _right_. Like two puzzle pieces clicking together perfectly with no seam. He could feel it. It was like her body had curves and contours perfectly shaped to fit him, and he was perfectly sculpted to fill them.

“Ah! Yes!” El moaned into her brother’s mouth, gasping with every thrust that sent shockwaves through her. “More--please--faster!”

Will chuckled in response, speeding up, banging her into the wall… in both senses of the term. It was making a loud racket, but as El’s moans were being caught in his mouth, he could just tell their mother that the shampoo fell.

It’d be their secret. No one would have to know.

“AH!” El raised her voice. “Will--I’m--!” She spasmed, cutting herself off, as her arms reflexively locked around him, squeezing him tight.

She was also squeezing him tight a bit lower. The walls on the inside of her pussy practically milked him, and he could feel the damp warmth rising in a way that wasn’t coming from the water.

Soon, Will could feel the pressure building within him, and moved to pull out.

El, however, wasn’t hearing any of it. “No.” She decided, forcing him back in.

“El, you’ll-!” Will began.

“Don’t care.” She decided, pressing her lips to his again.

Will’s body stiffened, muscles tightening and locking up, as he felt himself dumping his load into his sister’s no-longer-virgin womb.

El let out another deep moan, and broke the kiss, and both slid down to the floor of the tub in the post-coital haze.

“…I love you, El.” Will mumbled, nuzzling into her side as the water still came down. “Is it wrong that I love you?”

“No,” El decided, pressing herself tighter against him, “It will never be wrong.”

\-----------

A few minutes passed, and Will and El made a show of turning off the shower, letting one get out, and turning it back on. It was the tactic they’d figured out early on to make sure they weren’t detected.

El was the first to get out, snug in her pajamas, a towel wrapped around her hair like a beehive. She walked into the kitchen for a glass of cold water, something she sorely needed in her system.

“Feel better, honey?” Her mother asked, the same question that always came after a shower, even before Will and El had started taking them together.

El smiled and took down the water, nodding. “Best shower I’ve had in ages.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE GOT A [TUMBLR](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/) NOW! Come on by and ask me whatever!


	2. Chapter 2

The two get weird looks, that much they can see. Mumblings from others, hushed whispers and rumors circulating the town.

_‘They’re brother and sister, aren’t they? Why are they holding hands like that?’_

_‘They’re freaks, both of them. They’re gonna rot in hell.’_

_‘_ I _heard from Stacey they were in the bathrooms having sex. What the fuck is wrong with those two?’_

They tune it out. They’ve always been the outcasts, the weirdos, the freaks… The only opinions that matter is their opinions of each other, and maybe their mother. Anyone else who looks at them with weird looks, tries to break up what they have, or make moves on the other, they can all go jump in a pit and die.

They don’t have anyone else. They’ve never _needed_ anyone else. And they don’t _want_ anyone else. Their mom had said make friends, but making friends was hard work, and besides, why want friends?

Friends were temporary, fleeting. They grew apart and forgot about each other. Siblings were bound by _blood,_ something that could never fade or be forgotten about. It was the closest two people could become without being married.

Why _wouldn’t_ you choose something like that?

Their bond was like nothing else. They wouldn’t give it up, not for anything. Not for all the money in the world, all the friends they could have, or what have you.

And they were happy.

Course, it helped that the sex was good too.

\-------------

Will was walking through the halls of the house, fresh from a nap in his bed, as he went into the living room. Joyce was gone for work, leaving the two to fend for themselves for the night.

He and El always liked those nights… no one around they had to worry about catching them.

Speaking of El, where was she?

He opened his ears, and after a moment, heard low grunting and banging coming from the kitchen.

His face went pink, before a mischievous smile overtook his face, and his dick began to stiffen. El didn’t have a sense of modesty it seemed, so brazenly getting herself off in the kitchen like that. Anyone could walk in…

Like him, for instance.

With a salacious grin on his features, Will turned the corner-

And stopped.

El’s head snapped over to him, a pleading look on her face, as she looked out of breath. He didn’t know how she’d managed it, but somehow, she’d gotten herself wedged in the small gap of the back of the chair.

That was kinda disappointing, if he was being honest.

“Will…” El glared. “I’ve been screaming your name for the past _twenty_ minutes. What the hell have you been doing!?”

“Uh… napping?” Will replied, eyes focused square on her legs. She was wearing that color-patterned black background romper shirt with the matching skirt that showed off her legs, which only made the length in his pants harden further.

Will had a leg fetish, most definitely… and it was her fault.

El sighed. “Never mind… just come over here and help me out of here.”

“Mmm…” Will gave a sarcastic, considering nod as he moved around to her backside, pleasantly surprised by what he found. Even from his angle, it was obvious she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“Well, are you going to help me,” El petulantly demanded, “Or not?”

“Maybe…” Will considered, slowly moving to her backside. He reached out, gently grabbing onto her rear, cupping it like it was a fine sculpture.

“Will…” El grunted through gritted teeth. “You’d better be touching that to _push me out_.”

“I’ll get you out…” Will replied lowly, having to awkwardly bend himself around the chair as he pressed his still-covered crotch to her ass. “But why don’t we have some fun first?”

El’s face went pink. “Fun…”

“Yeah, you know.” Will lifted her skirt, totally exposing her, as he began to run his hand up and down her slit. Though she’d been bone dry at the start, it was obvious Will’s words and teasing was having an effect, as he found his hand becoming slightly damp, and then glistening with her juices.

“You’ve gotta admit…” Will huskily said, flicking the tiny nub at the end of El’s pussy.

The girl let out a moan, spasming in place.

“It’s kind of exhilarating.” Will stroked the back of her head from where he stood, as he kept it up with his other hand. “Letting someone else have full reign to do as they please…”

“Y-“ El grunted as Will flicked her down there again. “Yes.”

“So…” Will removed his pants and boxers in one smooth motion, allowing the tiny monster in his pants to stand free. He stood looming, over her back, as he pushed the tip of his dick against her entrance. Instead of sliding in, however, he stood there, with a hand on her back.

“Will…” El moaned, trying to shift back to impale herself on him.

“Ah.” Will pulled back at the same rate, calmly. “Not yet… say you want it.”

“Please Will…” El begged, practically humping the seat of the chair as she tried to grind into Will.

“Say the words…” Will quietly commanded.

“I want it…” El whined. “Please… Brother…”

Will smiled, eyes twinkling. “Anything for you, my sister.”

With one quick, fluid motion, Will slammed into her.

“AH!” El screamed, as Will’s rough thrusts forced his cock deep into her.

The chair rocked, sliding on the linoleum floor, squeaking, as the old wood creaked from the two’s motions.

El’s arms darted around, trying to grab onto anything in range to hold. Gripping onto the leg of the chair, her nails dug into the wood as Will’s pistoning sent intense, burning pulses of pleasure up through her core, to the rest of her body.

“OH, YES!” El screamed. For her to get loud was a very rare occasion, only when it was just her or him, or the pleasure was particularly intense.

It was probably both, this time around. Will had never taken her this roughly before, and as his furious pounding shook her like a building at the heart of an earthquake, she’d wondered why it had taken so long for him to do it now.

She ground back into him, trying to maximize the pleasure even more, as Will’s hands grasped at her hips, rubbing through the clothes.

Will’s cock became slick, coated in a sheen of El’s sex juice, tiny strands being drawn, snapped, and produced again with each thrust.

“WILL!” El cried. “I’M-I’M-OH!” She cut herself off, locking up, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came, soaking Will’s prick in yet even more of her juices.

Will moaned himself, smiling, as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, pressing into El as far as he could go. In a moment, he felt that familiar rise of pressure, and the spurting sensation as his seed filled his sister’s womb yet again, right where it belonged.

“Ah…” El struggled with her breaths for a few moments, still feeling Will inside of her. “Oh…”

“There.” Will pulled out, satisfied, pulling his pants up. “Now, let’s get you out-“

She held up her hand. “No need.” She held her arms straight out, and wriggled, sliding back out of the chair. She stood tall, cracking a kink out of her back, throwing her hair back, as she tugged her skirt down. “There. All done.”

“B-Bu,” Will spluttered, “You weren’t stuck! You lured me!”

“Hey,” She placed a hand on his chest, pressing against him, before placing a long, gentle kiss on his lips. “It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Well…” Will granted. “Yeah, but if you wanted sex, all you had to do was ask!”

El laughed, the sound of her voice harmonious, like birdsong. “Where’s the fun in that? Now… what do we want for dinner?” She wondered, going to look through the cabinets. “I’m starved.”

Will shook his head but smiled. She knew what he wanted better than he did, some days.

Scratch that, most days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, but Steve's going to be important, trust me.

The twins, contrary to popular belief, don’t spend all their time humping each other like bunnies. They go out to eat, go see movies, go out on the town and do things that any normal boyfriend and girlfriend would.

Of course, it helps that most people actually have no idea who they are or what they’re doing.

There’s Steve at the theater who might be a… close acquaintance at this point, given how much they go to the movies.

They both like Steve. He’s like that cool older brother they always wished they had to shield them from Lonnie’s wrath. He’s a bit of a sarcastic douche sometimes, but it’s plain to see that behind that, there is a genuinely caring individual.

He’s always sneaking them into the theater, letting them get away with smuggling in candy, letting them up into the projector room for the best view. And then it goes past that. What started as a kindness on Steve’s part led to him just… being around. Someone they wanted around.

A friend… they don’t have friends, they don’t need friends, they don’t _want_ friends. They’ve NEVER never never never ever even entertained the thought of breaking off to go make nice with someone else. Never wanted friends…

…but they did always want an older brother.

Steve’s cool, and on one particularly bad night where Joyce feels the two need someone to watch over them, they suggest Steve. And, surprisingly, he accepts.

That night, the twins had something they’d never had, never been able to give to one another, or get from anywhere else.

They wonder what they’ve done to earn it.

\------------

Steve’s around a lot now. What turned into a babysitting job turned into him just coming over. Most parents would be wary, but Joyce adores Steve, and is always happy to see her kids stepping out of their comfort zones and doing new things, in this case, making friends.

But that’s wrong. Steve’s _not_ their friend. He’s their… cool older brother that is away a lot of the time, but when he comes around, it’s always a happy occasion.

And Steve, after a while, takes to the twins as well. They ask him one night why he keeps visiting them even though he probably has lots of rich people friends he could be wasting his time with instead.

“I do.” Steve granted. “But you two little shits are the only ones who keep giving me free pizza.” He snarks, throwing the last chunk of crust into his mouth.

The two laugh, but they can’t help but notice something lurking behind Steve’s eyes.

\-----------

It takes them a while to really figure it out, but they eventually come to a conclusion. Of course, it wasn’t easy to arrive at it.

It took evidence. Sniffing around, placing their ears to the wall and listening out, but then they hear it.

Steve had been dating a girl named Nancy. She broke up with him for one reason or another, and around about that time was when his visits to the house started ramping up.

It all clicked to them at that moment. Steve was lonely. He had all the people he knew in the world… but none of them were truly friends.

Will and El huffed to themselves at that. That just proved what they already knew. There’s no such thing as friends, just people you get close to who wind up disappointing you in the end.

And, it made them sad in a way. Steve was such a good, kind person, even if he could be a little bit of a sarcastic ass sometimes. He deserved good, actual friends, not yes-people who followed him around for his money, and they told him as such.

“Don’t worry about it, you guys.” Steve had told them in response. “I’ve got you two.”

El’s positive smile shone like the sun upon hearing that.

\-----------

“Okay,” Their mother began, doting from the driver’s seat. She got called for an emergency shift at work, and things had been so last minute, Steve had been unable to change his plans.

So, there his house loomed outside, waiting for them.

“You do what Steve tells you,” Joyce outlined seriously, “Don’t get to rowdy, and if you mess something up, clean it, understand?”

Will nodded. “Yes, mom.”

El, who looked exasperated at being told like she was five, rolled her eyes in a huff, but nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright,” Joyce let them loose, “Go. Have fun.”

The twins nodded and ran to the door. Steve was already there, letting them in.

“Alright you little shits,” Steve began. At this point, ‘little shits’ was a term of endearment, they didn’t mind him picking on them. “I’ve got other people over here, so go upstairs, find something to watch on the VCR in my room, and stay up there. If you need something, just be quiet.”

El tilted her head, looking hurt. “You don’t… want us here?”

“No, I mean-“ Steve sighed, rubbing his face. “Aw, hell… look, I love you guys, but it’s Tommy and Carol. And they can be _total_ dicks. They love picking on people, making them squirm. I don’t want you guys to get in over your heads.”

“We won’t.” Will decided.

“Yeah, that’s a nice sentiment-“ Steve began.

“We can handle them.” El echoed Will’s thought. “We deal with worse.” That was the truth… the people at school could be way, way hurtful. Scribbling messages on lockers and walls about Will and El that, while not _entirely_ untrue, still hurt.

Steve sighed, rubbing his face. “I can’t stop you guys, can I?”

“Nope!” Will and El decided at once.

\-----------

As it turned out… Tommy and Carol were dicks. Not just dicks, dickheads. Constantly poking fun at the two, ‘teasing’ them in a way that was anything but funny. It was clear they didn’t want the two younger teenagers around, and were looking for an excuse to get them out of their hair.

The straw that broke the camel’s back came when Steve tried to get them to lay off.

“No,” Tommy had said, “These little twerps wanna hang with us, they’ve gotta earn it.”

Carol, who had been chewing gum, got a sickening grin on her face, as she turned to look. “How about it, you two? What do you say we make you an offer?”

Will and El looked at each other, confused.

“Offer?” El spoke up first.

“You do what we say, you can stay with us.” Carol outlined.

“I don’t know…” Will said unsurely.

“Come on,” Tommy laughed with a snide look on his face. “It’ll be easy. Just one thing… unless you’re a pussy.”

Will’s eyes narrowed. _No one_ called him pussy.

“Guys,” Steve tried to interject forcefully, “Lay off it-“

“No.” Will cut him off. “We’ll do it.”

Tommy cackled as Steve sighed. “Okay. You two, kiss.” He ordered. “I’m talking full tongue.”

“Dude, they’re siblings, that’s disgusting.” Steve glared.

Tommy knew that good and well. They obviously wouldn’t accept, which would give them the excuse to get the two out of the way.

Of course, what he failed to realize was that this was Will and El.

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and pulled each other in, making out like they had multiple times during their lovemaking sessions.

Carol went red in the face, Tommy gasped and gagged like a fish out of water, and Steve… his expression was unreadable.

After a few seconds of their tongues dancing around each other, Will and El broke, and turned, taking in each shocked expression.

“Were…” El spoke up first. “We not supposed to go yet?”

\----------

Tommy and Carol had scarpered after that, while Steve burst out laughing.

“Guys!” Steve cackled, watching the other two disappear into the night. “I’ve never seen them squirm like that! He thought he had you guys on the ropes! Aw man, that was priceless!”

Will and El blinked. They had been worried about Steve’s reaction, but they weren’t expecting this.

“You’re not… mad?” Will asked.

“Hell no!” Steve replied. “I mean, it was a bit weird how quick you guys were to jump to the call, but that was hilarious! Tommy’s always looking for ways to make people squirm, but I think that’s the first time it’s been turned back on him.”

“Right, cool…” El sighed in relief. “Don’t… just don’t tell our mom?”

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” Steve waved it away. “I get you guys had to shut them up. Don’t worry about it. I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of either. Besides, it’s not like this is an everyday thing with you guys.”

The twins looked at each other, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the "Some Really Fucked Up Shit" part of the tag comes into play. I don't normally put trigger warnings, because it kind of spoils what's coming up and takes away the shock, but rape is serious business. So:
> 
> TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNING: mentions of rape... technically. In context, El asks Will to "Rape" her. Kind of an oxymoron. Rape implies it's not consensual, while in this context, it IS consensual. At most, Will's just taking control and surprising her as El told him to do beforehand, and in fairness, Will's squeamish at the idea until she convinces her, but the word rape does get thrown around at the beginning. i just wanted to let you all who might have had bad times know in advance.
> 
> If anything, it might be more of a BDSM dynamic where the timing of it all is a surprise for one of the parties. That's why the actual rape/non-con warning hasn't been applied.

Every once in a while, the two come up with… odd requests for each other. El’s normally the one who comes up with them, and Will is normally happy to oblige, but this time?

It was a… special sort of odd. No, not odd.

Perhaps the best term was ‘morally dubious **_at best_.’**

Will double-took, recoiling back. “You want me to… _what!?”_

“Rape me.” The girl repeated.

“EL, THAT’S HORRIBLE!” Will squeaked. “I-IT’S A SERIOUS CRIME! THOUSANDS OF LIVES EVERY YEAR ARE-“

El rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Not _actually,_ doofus. But I had this dream, okay? I was walking in this dark forest when something tackled me to the ground… started ripping my clothes off…” She shivered in anticipation, remembering the memory. “And then whoever it was leaned down to my ear and started talking… and it was you. Right then, it was like I was stuck in the chair again… except it was way, way better, because I had no idea what you were going to do.”

Ah, so now things were beginning to make sense. That time she got ‘stuck’ in the chair and he had power over her had been set up by her to begin with. She wanted to actually be out of control this time.

It took him a moment to think on it, truthfully. He normally always jumped on the sex train, but this was serious business.

“El, I love you, you know I do…” Will began. “Which is why I want to ask you: Are you **_sure_**?”

El nodded, not hesitating for even a second. “I trust you. So trust me… I want this.”

Will sighed, leaning back. “So, what is it you want me to do? And when?”

“Just… when you think it’s good.” El responded. “Do whatever you want.”

“And what if you want me to stop?” Will posed aloud.

“It’s you, I won’t want you to-“

 _“El,”_ He pressed seriously. He’d bend over backwards to make her happy, had done literally a couple of times too, but he wasn’t going to let her get in over her head. Not that he thought that it was too serious a risk, no matter what happened, even when things seemed deadly serious, they both went back to each other in the end. But he wanted to be safe. Wanted her to feel safe even if she didn’t have full control.

El sighed. “I’ll say… Papaya if I want you to stop.” She outlined. “That way you don’t mistake it.”

“Okay…” Will nodded.

“Okay,” El smiled sultrily, “Be seeing you soon.”

He caught the little extra sway in her hips she intentionally ramped up as she walked away, and he sighed, flopping back on the couch.

What the hell was going on?

\------------

It takes a moment for Will to actually work up the nerve to do what El had asked. Asking for it or not (she had _literally_ told him to do it in all seriousness after all, it couldn’t be actual rape) he felt squeamish at the idea of ‘forcing’ himself on her.

But… in the end, it was nothing more than her relinquishing control to him. That was kind of heartwarming to him, honestly. It spoke of just how much his sister trusted him. And it had been a while since they’d had sex…

The pressure was starting to get to him.

So, taking a deep breath, Will resigned himself to it. And he waited. She’d wanted it to be a surprise, she said, so that’s what he was making sure of.

Only three days passed, and Will saw his perfect chance.

She was dressed for the warm weather, wearing a shortsleeve shirt with a skirt, her legs wrapped in black tights.

She went into the kitchen to make something to eat, and Will closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, and stood up, walking in after her.

El was going to the fridge to grab something out of it, and that was when Will had his moment. Placing his hand on her back, he pushed her into the fridge, not rough enough to actually hurt her, but still rough enough.

“Ah!” El exhaled in surprise. “Will, what are you-?”

“Hush.” He commanded, spanking her right on the bottom for emphasis.

El yelped again, as the stinging and the force from the blow sent her into the fridge, and the appliance rocking slightly.

Without warning her, he reached down, grabbing her tights right where they covered her privates.

El turned around, as she felt her brother feeling around down there. “Why are you-?”

“Quiet.” Will calmly ordered again. He reached around to her chest as he pressed himself into her back, grabbing her neck and pulling her back, leading her to where he wanted in the middle of the living room.

He reached down under her skirt, down the front of her tights, as he began to play with her clit, running his fingers around and flicking the nub, electrifying her.

“Ah!” El huffed, squirming as the one hand kept her in place, and the other probed her nether regions.

With almost robotic determination, Will took two handfuls of El’s tights, and pulled them apart, ripping right through. El shivered, as she could feel the sudden change of the air down around her very-rapidly moistening sex.

“M-My tights…” She quietly whimpered through a haze of pleasure.

Will leaned up to her ear. “Don’t worry… they’re not the only clothes getting ruined.”

Before she could ask what he meant, Will’s hands flew up to her chest, grasping the front of her shirt. He pulled it apart as well, sending buttons flying as her chest was now exposed, her bra the only thing keeping the last of her dignity preserved.

His hand wandered down again, resting on her abdomen just below her bellybutton, as his other hand took grasp of her hair.

El’s eyes darted around, and she was about to open her mouth to demand him to let go, when suddenly, she was impaled by his long, thick, cock.

El felt like she had the wind knocked out of her as Will pumped without warning. She spasmed around, body moving of its own accord, but both of Will’s hands kept her locked in place, as he kept thrusting into her over and over, grinding against the far inner wall of her cervix.

Though he kept the thrusts going, Will’s arms moved away from the parts of El they were keeping held down, up to her bra. He pulled down on it, freeing her breasts, before he began to play with the stiff, erect nipples, flicking and pinching them as he squeezed her boobs like stress balls.

Will’s rough manhandling, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the shock each thrust sent through her quickly became too much for El, and she came, her legs reflexively trying to shut.

Will, however, still wasn’t done. His hands searched around for her arms, grabbing each one by the wrist and pulling them back. With every slap of his crotch into her rear, El’s fists tightened, fingers wiggling around like she was trying to grab onto something.

It didn’t take much time before El’s moans got to him, and he released her arms, letting them fall. Before he could finish, however, he walked her over the couch, still keeping sheathed inside her, before he pressed her down into it, laying on top of her back, before he started pressing into her as far as he could.

Before long, he felt that old familiar tingling sensation, the pressure, and the relief as his semen flooded her insides.

With a sigh, Will pulled out, but still lay on top of her, letting his breaths stabilize.

“Will?”

“Yeah?” He asked, preparing himself in case she said she’d hated it… or worse, him for doing what she’d only asked.

“You’re buying me new clothes.” She snarled.

Will let out an ugly, snorting laugh, but smiled, nuzzling into her neck. He couldn’t see her face, but he knew she was smiling as well, happy that he’d done as she’d asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, not too bad i hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... funny story... the plot snuck up on me just as it did you. Huh.
> 
> In case you couldn’t figure it out, we’re skipping around the twins’ lives pretty significantly. In the first chapter, they were fourteen, around when Steve started entering the picture, fifteen, and now they’re around about sixteen. Remember this, it’s important.

High school was a way different beast than middle school. Will thought middle school was bad, but people in high school were way worse, with the forming of the stupid cliques, people trying to make life a living hell for him and his sister, and just the bullies in general.

But, then again, high school itself, as far as everything else went, was actually pretty good. Don’t get him wrong, nostalgia for younger days was _very_ high-strength rose-tinted glasses, and looking back on it, Will himself would even tell you it had been mostly hell at the time, but there was a silver lining to it all.

Everybody was getting girlfriends, and while that meant some naturally tried to make the moves on **_his_** sister (mostly the ones who had no idea who Will and El were), most were content with scurrying away from what was Will’s. He didn’t have to keep her shielded all the time (not that he had to do that anyway. She could handle _both_ of them just fine.), which lead Will to another experience in high school…

Friends. He shivered with dread just thinking about it.

He and El hadn’t ever tried to make friends. In preschool, they would just talk to each other, and when nap time came, sleep next to each other. In elementary school, they kept their heads low, working on their assignments, staying away from the teasing of other people. In middle school, they kept even more attached to each other, fighting off threats to themselves as a duo, and just putting the ones who thought they could break Will and El apart in bodycasts.

But Steve… he’d changed something. Will and El hadn’t ever needed friends before, they thought. When it came down to it, they could survive on their own, just the two of them… but they were lonely.

So incredibly lonely.

And… he supposed that made sense, in a way. Someone who wasn’t lonely didn’t love their own sibling the way Will and El did each other. Not that he was saying he thought him loving El was bad. Quite the opposite, he loved El with every fiber in his soul, but he did recognize the truth. It wasn’t normal.

So, the ridicule would come. He and El would forever be the outcasts, the freaks, the twin abominations.

But, when high school came, _some_ of that changed. He recognized it wouldn’t be a full reset button, but high school was different enough, just different enough, to break up and shuffle around some of the groups of people in middle school. Some people would be forming new groups entirely.

And that’s when Will started to make a plan. Well, it was more his sister’s idea, really. He was the heart she was the brains _and_ the brawn.

But regardless of who came up with it, there was a plan, and it went something like this:

The reason why Will and El were constantly singled out as targets was because they were the loners. Always spending time with just each other, no one else. Their heads were bowed low, whispering secrets to each other, and evolutionarily speaking, that meant they were a threat. People keeping secrets weren’t part of the tribe, and those who weren’t part of the tribe were threats waiting to do all sort of nasty stuff. The solution? Will and El needed to blend in. They needed to act normal.

They hated normal. ‘Normal’ people had problems just like everybody else, they were just hiding it. Will and El didn’t want to hide their love… but, it was necessary. Imagining the scorn starting up all over again was just too much for them to handle.

So that’s what these ‘friends’ were to Will and El. Not actual friends. Actual friends implied they enjoyed their company in its own right. No.

These people were more just means to an end. Camouflage that would be cast off to the side once they got out of high school.

They were still lonely, don’t get him wrong. But they’d been lonely before and would be lonely after. The only thing concrete in this world was their love.

If they had to do whatever it took to keep that love safe, protected from those that wanted to destroy it… they’d make all the false friends in the world.

So, that was what Will was doing, hanging out with a small enough group. He and El might still be considered outcasts, but a different sort of outcasts. Nerds.

The group was composed of four. Mike Wheeler (it was a surprise Will could even suppress his rage long enough to talk, but he’d gotten a girlfriend since when he planned to ask El to the snow ball), Dustin Henderson (all… half-incoming teeth and curls, a sailor mouth, and a real techy mind), Lucas Sinclair (who seemed to be the most outwardly rational of the group, keeping the others from doing things that were too stupid), and Max (just Max. Not Maxine, or Max Mayfield, just Max. If the others were all a traveling band of heroes, they were all brainy, wimpy types, while Max was the tough guy.).

They were all colossal nerds, even Max who touted that she had no idea what comic books were… even though she had stacks of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman stashed away out of sight.

She was a DC girl. Who knew?

They had been a bit reluctant to let Will in at first, especially Mike. Not that Will could blame him, given that he threatened to rip Mike’s guts out and knit them into a sweater and then turn his skin into luggage to hold said sweater, which was then to be presented to El if he wanted to get close to her that badly. But, after Will ‘proved’ his nerdiness (not that he had to do that. He lived and breathed this stuff, it was just the only one he felt comfortable sharing it with was his sister.), they welcomed him with open arms.

Yes, even Mike. It was a sign of him being a decent person, Will supposed. Forgive, forget, get a girlfriend.

Anyhow, school for the day was mostly over, and the group of now-five walked through the halls of the emptying school. Dustin and Max were fighting about if the Hulk could really beat Superman (an inane argument, in his opinion. Superman had beat _Doomsday_ , and he was like Thanos except he had a way cooler name), while Mike and Lucas took lead at the front.

Will wasn’t talking much now, he had other things on his mind.

When they got to the front, the four marched on ahead, while Will hung back.

“Hey!” Max snapped around to face him. “Are you coming, or what? We’ve got D&D at Mike’s later.”

“Oh, I…” Will pointed back with his thumb. “Need to wait for my sister.”

“Your sister?” Mike repeated, crinkling his nose. Notably, to Will, he never said El’s name. Even when it’d be more convenient for him to do so.

“Yeah, she’s got like karate or judo or something else she’s taking.” Will answered. It wasn’t like he didn’t care, rather that he got it all so mixed up, he couldn’t keep it straight in his head, especially not when he was focusing on…

Well, you’ll see why.

“Come on, you guys know this!” Will whined exasperatedly. He’d told them a dozen times. Wonder why the message didn’t stick?

Max huffed, rolling her eyes. “Okay, whatever.” She turned to walk ahead. “Tell her I hope she kicked ass!”

The other three shook their heads but moved to follow.

Will rubbed his face, but sighed, making way to the gymnasium.

\----------

Watching El going through the motions of her class was… amazing. It was like seeing a fish in water, perfectly tailored to her element.

Actually… it was more like El was water herself. She moved, flowed from motion to motion like a river twisting and turning but keeping flowing without losing any of its volume.

It was honestly breathtaking, even from the sidelines. El moved with such grace and fluidity that it seemed no more effort to her than breathing. Already, she was at the top of the class, and even giving the instructor a bit of a struggle. Honestly, Will could just sit there for all eternity, watching her fight like that.

Of course, it helped that there was something about the uniforms they wore that made it incredibly sexy on her. Which was really kind of weird stopping to think about it. It didn’t show off any skin, didn’t accentuate her body in any way, it was for all intents and purposes, a set of pajamas.

Regardless of what she wore (she could be dressed in a bomb defusal suit and Will would still find it attractive), he watched, cheering her on mentally cause the first time he did that out loud, everybody shot him a look.

Before long, the hour had passed, and the class was over. And while he was disappointed to see it end so quickly, he was finally glad to have her back all to himself.

And truth be told, she probably felt the same way.

\-----------

El let out a frustrated sigh as she got back into her normal clothes, joining back up with Will.

“Hey, hey!” Will smiled as she emerged from the locker room, pulling her in for a hug, and she smiled, frustration melting away like magic. They couldn’t kiss out in public, but still, the physicality of it was important, so they had to go for hugs.

“What’d you think?” El inquired, pulling back, as they began to walk through the building.

“Amazing, as usual.” Will answered, leading them out directly through the gym doors. He glanced at her. “Seriously, you were a force of nature out there.”

“…I don’t know…” El muttered, frowning.

Will tilted his head, looking at her in concern. “What’s up?”

“I felt… wrong out there today.” El bit her lip. “It was a bit harder for me to move than it usually is. And I ran out of breath quicker.”

Will shrugged. “Could just be a bad day.”

“Maybe…” El mumbled, her eyebrows knit together, before she turned to him. “Am I getting fat?”

Will coughed, spluttering. “Wh-what gave you that idea?”

“It’s the only thing that makes sense.” El stated. “Tell me.”

“Well, um…” Will rubbed the back of his neck as he did a cursory glance of her body. He couldn’t lie, she was starting to get a bit… pudgy. “There are some… ambitions developing in your body, fatwise, yes.”

El sighed, shaking her head, but kept the trek moving. “Thanks for being honest… wonder why though?”

“Well, you _have_ been eating more than usual.” Will noted. “I mean-!” He quickly tacked on. “You’ve been taking more calories since taking this class! I thought that was normal! You’re still beautiful! Not that-“

El rolled her eyes. “Just shut up, dork.” She sighed in resignation. “No more triple-decker eggo extravaganzas for a while then?”

“Not unless you wanna look like Jabba the Hutt trying to do a corkscrew.” He quipped.

El laughed, shaking her head, but she leaned into him as they walked. Nobody else was on the street, so they didn’t have to worry about anybody seeing.

Just the two of them…

Like it always had been.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut this one.

They both have nightmares.

The nightmares come for Will in the night like they always do. Despite him and El sharing beds since they’ve been ten, that doesn’t always stop the nightmares. Once, a long time ago, they’d been about Lonnie, hurting Will, hurting El to hurt Will, things like that.

But lately, the nightmares have been different.

His deepest fear is that people find out what the relationship between him and El really is like, and his nightmares reflect that fear.

Even though he’s always maintained he doesn’t need friends, he has them now. _Despite_ him trying to maintain distance, telling himself they’re just tools there to keep him and El from being found out.

He’s scared now. Well and truly scared of losing them. Of being outcast and shunned by everyone forever. Especially by his own mother, when word would inevitably make itself back to her in such a scenario.

A tiny whimper in the dark right next to him caught his attention, and Will’s eyes snapped open. He’d been trying to force himself back to sleep by keeping his eyes closed, but El was more important. She was always more important.

“…El.” He quietly reached out to her, trying to rouse her. “El.”

Her eyes snapped open as well. She looked him over with wide, terrified eyes, but before he could ask what was wrong, her cheeks puffed up, and she scrambled out of bed, running out into the hall.

He could hear the sounds of her throwing up into the toilet from there, and he sighed with worry. A few minutes passed while she got the last of it out of her system, went to the faucet to rinse her mouth out, and came back.

She climbed into the shared king-size bed, and laid on her side, looking into his eyes. The king size bed had been their parents’ at one point, but after Joyce threw Lonnie out, she set about on a crusade burning everything that had belonged to Lonnie.

Except the bed. She gave them the bed. It seemed to be an admission on her part that the damage her husband had caused wasn’t going to be fixed. The only thing that could be done now was living with it and moving on.

“Another nightmare?” Will quietly asked.

El closed her eyes, swallowing, and nodding.

“Must have been pretty bad.” Will commented. “Sending you running to the bathroom throwing up like that.”

“It was…” El whispered, unable to find the words. “It was…” She huffed, tearing up. “I don’t know why that happened. It wasn’t even that bad.”

“Liar.” Will calmly called her out. “I had a nightmare too. You wanna talk about it?”

“…No.” El decided. “I just… I just want to go back to sleep.”

“Alright.” Will granted, pulling her to him in a tight hug. “But remember, no matter what happens… I’m here for you.”

\------------

As can be expected, going to sleep after nightmares like the one’s El’s had is easier said than done. An hour had passed, and they still haven’t gone back to dreamland. The only saving grace was that it wasn’t a school night.

El suddenly growled, stirring. “I can’t take this anymore.” She decided.

Will’s eyes popped open, as she slipped further under the blankets. “El? What are you-?”

He got his answer when he felt her pull down his pants, before she began playing around with his soft dick.

“Can’t go to sleep.” The girl replied. “Need to tire myself out.”

Will paled. “Mom is in the _other room_!” He hissed in a whisper, as El ran her fingers up and down his shaft.

“She won’t hear us.” El decided, as she began to lick Will’s prick, planting kisses on the head, and just generally being a tease.

This is how it would happen, Will thought. His mother would hear the commotion, wake up to investigate, find them, and throw them both out.

…But, the moment he thought that, a dangerous rush, like a thrill seeker opening their parachute at the last possible moment, tore through Will’s system, as blood shot down to his cock.

He didn’t count himself as an exhibitionist, but every time he even entertained the thought of being caught in the middle of the act, that made Will shiver with delight.

“Wow… someone’s eager tonight.” El quietly commented, as from her perspective, Will got harder faster than he ever had before, shivering with every touch.

“You make it so easy.” Will replied in a hushed tone.

El giggled at the compliment, before she took him into her mouth, lubing him up with her tongue as her head rose and fell. She pulled back once she felt satisfied, but that just caused Will to whimper.

“Oh, be patient you big baby.” El rolled her eyes, pushing the part of her panties covering her entrance to the side. She never wore anything more than a loose-fitting t-shirt and underwear to the bed, just for occasions like this.

El raised up, the blanket covering her like a tent, as she placed her hands on Will’s chest, and climbed onto him, straddling her brother, but not quite lowering herself onto him just yet.

The corner of her mouth tilted up, as she saw the starving look in his eyes. “You ready?”

Will didn’t respond with words, grabbing her by the hips, and pulling her straight down, sending high-voltage shocks convulsing throughout both their bodies.

“Ah!” El grunted, as Will pushed up into her, pushing _her_ up in the process. “If you--” She gasped. “If you were that eager, all you had to do was say so.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Will breathlessly replied, bouncing her up and down on top of him like she was riding a mechanical bull.

As she rode him, Will’s hands wandered, tracing her smooth skin, as he took in each freckle and birthmark she had.

He knew El’s body like the back of his hand at this point, but it never ceased to drive him wild.

She was always so beautiful, so perfect to him. And he was lucky, because she was all his, and he was all hers.

El, in time with each bounce, rocked her hips forward and back, trying to get her brother’s stiff length to hit that elusive spot that normally reduced her to nothing more than jelly.

Will, unsatisfied with _just_ the sight of his sister’s exposed lower body, reached up, pulling her sleep shirt free. With her shirt gone, he watched hypnotized as her breasts bounced around freely. He reached up to grab both gently, kneading them like dough.

“Ow…” El muttered.

Will’s hands shot back. “Sorry.” He breathlessly apologized, still pumping into her.

“Well, maybe next time, don’t -ah- squeeze them like they’re play dough.” El sarcastically shot back.

In time, the two came to that familiar resolution. Unlike most times, where El was the one to finish first, they both felt the cracks in the floodgates forming at the same time.

Before they finished, Will reached around to El’s back, pulling her down, pressing her breasts into his chest, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He squeezed her into him as he felt her legs spasm and clamp into his side, as his sister’s warmth coated him, and he felt his dick empty into her, coating her insides.

The two lay there, El on top of him, Will still partly inside her, as they tried to catch their breath. The orgasm-induced high slowly faded, and they both found themselves sapped of energy.

But, Will found enough to reach down for the blanket they shared, pulling it up enough to cover them.

And, in time, the twins found themselves drifting off into a calm, nightmare-less sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO! It's me, the plot, ooga-booga-booga!
> 
> And yeah, it's short, what of it!?

A troubling trend, Will notes, is just how… slow El seems to be getting. She’s normally fast, nimble, quick on her feet and even quicker with her mind.

But lately, she’s… slowing down. No, not slowing down… tiring easier. At first, he thought her worries at the karate class was just that, baseless worries with nothing to prove them.

It isn’t until someone else says something that Will finally picks up on it.

“Dude, is your sister good?” Dustin asked, worried, as El broke off to get rid of her lunch for the third time that week. “She doesn’t seem like she’s doing too hot.”

Will frowned. He saw what he meant, sure, but it was flu season, plenty of bugs going around. Then again, El had her vaccinations, same as him. She should’ve been fine.

“Probably just a cold or something.” Will guessed, as El came back, looking green. “You alright?”

“F… fine…” El weakly muttered, rubbing her face. “Just… tired.”

“El,” Mike addressed directly, “You were _vomiting_ your guts out. Third time this week.”

“I said I’m fine.” El forcefully repeated.

Lucas snorted. “Sure. And _I’m_ Mr. T.” His sarcasm melted away to make way for genuine concern. “Just go home you guys. I’m pretty sure your mom will understand.”

Will looked to El, questioning her with his eyes. “How about it?”

“I don’t…” El screwed her eyes shut, apparently getting a headache. “I don’t wanna skip class.”

“It’s one class.” Will muttered, rubbing her back lovingly. “We can miss one half-day.”

“…yeah, okay.” El decided after a moment, slowly getting to her feet. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She glanced at Mike. “Tell your sister I said hi.”

The four watched as the twins walked, El being supported by Will, out of the school.

“Is it just me,” Dustin began, “Or is she getting fat?”

Max, on El’s behalf, promptly smacked the ever-loving hell out of Dustin.

The resulting crack made everyone, even those who weren’t sitting with the nerds, wince in pain.

\---------

By the time the two got back, riding their bikes, it was like El had been sapped of her energy all over again. The first thing she did upon getting back in the house, was flop down on the couch, and screw her eyes shut, tuning out the sensations causing her pain.

Truthfully, Will didn’t know what to do. El had gotten sick plenty of times, yes, but she’d always been strong, her own rock as it were. But this… She looked on the verge of tears from her headache.

It was all Will could do to slip her an Ibuprofen, and sit down on the couch, laying her head in his lap. He gently rubbed her head, as El focused on the TV.

El sniffled, staring at the TV.

“El?” Will looked down at her in concern. “What’s wrong? Ellie?”

The girl gulped. “It hurts…”

Will tilted his head. “I’m sorry.” He empathetically murmured. “You want something to help? A backrub, maybe?”

El huffed, closing her eyes. “How’s a backrub going to help a headache?”

“I’ve been told I give _very_ good back rubs.” Will replied.

El blasted out air, but repositioned herself, allowing Will to reach up the back of her shirt.

“What’s next? Aloe vera for a broken leg?” El sighed happily as Will began working the lotion into her skin. The stuff was cold, and she stiffened at the mere contact, but Will’s hands were warmer, and the warmth began to seep into her skin.

“Heh.” Will chuckled. He shook around, as El adjusted herself. “Stop squirming around, you’re throwing me off.”

“Sorry.” El apologized. “It’s difficult to get comfy.”

Will frowned, tilting his head. “How come?”

“My damn stomach-“ El seethed, before sighing. “Sorry.”

“Your stomach?” Will repeated.

“Yeah… I’m getting fat, no need to tell me.” El muttered.

“Nonsense.” Will shot back. “You’re beautiful.” He reached to her underside, going to teasingly tickle the body part in question. Her stomach was rounded slightly, a bit soft, but not soft enough to be fat. “El… sit up for me, please.” He asked, swallowing his budding fear.

El frowned, tilting her head, but doing as he asked.

“Do you mind if I…?” He asked, gesturing to her shirt.

El nodded and lifted her shirt slightly. She normally wore baggy clothes, which he supposed why it was he hadn’t noticed it earlier, but there it was.

Will wasn’t stupid. Fat didn’t _just_ concentrate around the belly…

And then it clicked.

In that moment, the thought and emotions going through Will’s mind could best be summed up as:

**_‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-‘_ **

\--------------

When Joyce got home that night, she found both of her kids babbling messes, totally freaking the fuck out. Dropping her bag, Joyce rushed over to the twin sixteen-year-olds and asked what had been wrong.

It had taken a minute to wrestle the information out of the two, but once she did, Joyce went pale as well.

She didn’t want to think about it. Not one bit… but they _had_ to make sure. She left her kids to their own devices, after getting them calmed slightly of course, and scrambled to the drug store downtown.

After she returned, she sent El into the bathroom with one simple instruction, and she waited for the result.

Before long, El emerged, looking pale.

Joyce swallowed, looking her daughter over. “Well?”

El closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

By far, the worst part about pregnancy was _finding out_ about the pregnancy. Each one in the house, understandably, took it different ways.

El was freaking out because it was her own body and she _really_ should’ve noticed it before, though she likely would’ve noticed it given time.

Will, though outwardly calm, was freaking _the Fuck_ out, for obvious reasons.

And Joyce went from stunned, to confused, to furious, back to confused, and then to tired.

The first question on the list, obviously after receiving confirmation, was the father’s identity. Will and El weren’t stupid. There was no way in _hell_ they were going to tell their mother that Will was the father and open up that can of worms. So, while she was at the store getting the pregnancy test, _before_ she came back, Will and El hatched a plan.

They’d be able to claim ignorance about the father’s identity for so long, before a DNA test was done and they were outed right then and there. Instead, they needed to find a scapegoat…

What else were friends good for?

A quick think about the list of potential candidates was in order.

“Steve?” El threw out.

“Ew.” Will shuddered. “He’s like our brother.”

 _“You’re_ my brother, moron.”

“Well… that’s different.” Will pointed. “Soulmates, and all that…?”

“Dustin?” El suggested.

Will raised an eyebrow. “Like you would sleep with him.”

“Yeah, yeah…” El nodded. “Lucas?”

“Too faithful to Max.”

“Yeah.” El remembered. Given the way he was constantly groveling at her feet, there was _no_ way he would cheat on Max. The other way around, _maybe_.

“That leaves…” Will scowled. “My old enemy.”

\---------

Mike had been in the basement of his house when the phone rang, and he shot up to get it. His girlfriend, Jen, had dumped his ass into a ditch (metaphorically speaking of course), so now he was waiting for her to call back, hopeful that she would take him back.

“Jen!?” Mike hopefully shouted into the phone.

 _“Um, no._ ” Will replied, scowl audible in his voice.

“Oh, Will.” Mike sighed. “Bye, then.”

 _“WAIT!”_ Will shouted. _“Mike, listen, please!”_ He pleaded.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Fine but make it snappy. I’m expecting a call.”

 _“El and I need a colossal favor from you. Like…_ all _our asses are going to have a fire lit under them.”_

Mike blinked, eyebrows shooting up. “Really? That serious?”

_“Yeah. Please, Mike… we need your help.”_

Mike checked the clock. Yeah, he wasn’t doing anything better. “Sure, why not?”

 _“Really, you will?”_ Will asked hopefully.

“Yeah, lay it on me.” Mike nonchalantly ordered, no _idea_ what he was about to get himself into.

In fairness… he took the revelation that two of his friends were in an incestuous relationship with each other and one had gotten the other pregnant fairly well. He also took well the fact that they were going to lie to their mom and say that _he_ was the father instead of Will to get her off their backs.

What he did _not_ take well, was that he was the last person considered for this job.

But, in the end… Mike was down for the plan. His response basically boiled down to: “You incestuous bastard. Of course I’ll help.” It was an easy plan, in fairness. When their mom naturally asked who the father was, they’d say Mike, she’d probably call Karen, and Mike would say he wanted no part of the baby’s life.

Nice, neat, and easy.

\-------------

By far, the hardest part of the plan was coming up with a story. El and Mike weren’t a couple, they didn’t hang out all that much save for an odd few time, and even when they did, things certainly didn’t get rowdy enough for sex.

Save for once.

A party at Steve’s house, Will and El’s sixteenth… just a few months ago. El looked to be about two months, which made things line up perfectly.

Joyce wasn’t there, Steve was too busy trying to pry Dustin off his leg, Lucas and Max were elsewhere… The perfect storm for their story.

It was a mad scramble for the two to rehearse it before Joyce got back with the pregnancy test, but once all that was said and done… then came the questions.

The two didn’t like it, lying to their mother… but it had to be done. She was their mother, and they loved her, but…

The risk of the twins being broken apart was too high. Too high.

So, the two prepared themselves, as Joyce sat them down on the couch, and started questioning.

“…Who’s the father?” Was, expectedly, the first question.

Will looked to El, and the girl swallowed.

“Mike… he’s… a friend.” El stated.

Joyce scowled. “Mike _Wheeler?_ I thought he knew better than this!” She flew into a rage, storming over to the phone.

“Mom!” El tried to stop her before she could call. Mike might pick up, but if it was Karen… Mike knew the risks and accepted them, but they still wanted to try averting as much damage as possible. “Wait! It’s not his fault!”

“Of course it is!” Joyce shot back. “How else do you explain… That!” She gestured. “And you! I thought you knew better!”

“We used protection!” El insisted. A bold-faced lie, even more so than the Mike one. Not once during all their sexcapades had Will and El used protection. Honestly, it was a surprise it _hadn’t_ bitten them in the ass earlier.

Joyce glanced at her, a little bit of the anger melting away. “You did?”

El quickly nodded. “Condom, pill, the works.”

Joyce sighed, closing her eyes. Even the best protection had margins of error. Condoms expired and busted, and pills were sometimes duds. It was improbable… but not impossible.

“I’m sorry, sweetie…” Joyce muttered, pulling El in for a hug. Her daughter didn’t deserve this, to have to be a mother so early in her life. “I’ll call Mike, and we can-“

“No!” El quickly insisted. Mike was there as the backup plan, just the scapegoat. She didn’t _actually_ want to drag him in any farther.

Joyce tilted her head. “Why not?” At that point, a dozen scenarios were going through her mind, none of them good.

“I… don’t need him.” El stated. “He’s an idiot.”

Joyce’s eyebrows furrowed. “El… what is this about?”

“They got into a fight.” Will explained. “A big one. I think… a baby is the _last_ thing they need on their plate.” He relayed.

Joyce knew that feeling. Her and Lonnie’s marriage had been well on the way to failing before they had the twins. It was almost as if an extra burden _wasn’t_ conducive to healing a broken relationship.

So, finally, Joyce sighed and relented, placing the phone back on the hook, looking seriously at El. “Are you sure you don’t want him to be a part of this?”

El nodded, swallowing. “I’m sure.” Mike had to be informed of the plan ahead of time so in case their mom went on the warpath, he could react, but beyond that, she wanted him to have no part of this.

It was _Will’s_ baby, not his.

“So, what do we…” Will spoke up first, feeling just as lost as his sister. “What do we do?”

Joyce looked to El. “This is going to be tough... El, I’m going to ask you a question, and you need to be honest with me here.” She began. “Taking care of a child is a massive responsibility. Way bigger than taking care of a dog, or doing your chores, or schoolwork. I want to ask you; Do you want to get an abortion done?”

“No!” El quickly decided. “I mean… No.” She steadied herself. It was frightening, but… it was part of her, in a way. And she might’ve sounded insane, but it was like she could feel the tiny lifeform’s soul intertwined with hers. “I don’t want to. Maybe adoption, but… not that.”

Joyce nodded. “Alright… we’ll leave it alone. First thing tomorrow, I’m making you a doctor’s appointment.” She decided. “And El… no matter what happens, remember, your brother and I are here for you.”

El smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. It sounded stupid, but… for a moment she really thought her mom was going to cast her out.

That was stupid. Other mothers, maybe.

But not Joyce Byers. Never Joyce Byers.

“Thanks, mama…” El sniffled, hugging the woman tightly. “I was so scared… I’m still so scared.”

“El, I know. Trust me, sweetie, I do.” Joyce murmured, rubbing her daughter’s hair. “But we can get through this. Together.”

El nodded blankly, her eyes closed. “Together.”

\------------

When the twins went to bed that night, there was fear. Fear not just _of_ the future, but _for_ it.

It wasn’t hard to figure out why. This could all come crashing, tumbling down. Their mom would hate them, Mike would hate them for getting him dragged into it, and the world would hate them. And yet, that wasn’t the most terrifying part of it.

Ever since Will decided he didn’t like his dad, he made a promise to himself that that wouldn’t be the man Lonnie was. Not just towards his child, but to the mother of that child.

Now was his chance to prove it… and it scared him more than anything else in this world.

He didn’t want to be a bossy, overbearing, dickhead, but he also didn’t want to be distant, cold.

It was all so much.

“Trouble sleeping?” El quietly asked, whispering to him in the night.

“…Yeah.” Will admitted. He could never lie to her. Not for long. “Scared. You?”

“…A little.” El admitted in turn.

Will huffed. “ _Only_ a little?”

El smiled, even through the darkness, it shone. “Yeah. I have you and mom to help. And remember, you’re not in this alone, just like how I’m not. You may not be able to talk about it with anybody other than Mike… but you’ve got help.”

“Hm… I guess so.” Will said after a moment.

“Who needs to guess?” El huffed self-satisfactorily. “I said it, so it must be true.” She turned around, pressing herself into him so he was spooning her. “Now, stop worrying, and go to bed.”

“If mom sees us…”

“She’s got more to worry about than us laying next to each other fully clothed.” El shot back.

Will sighed, but let the protests die. As he closed his eyes, he draped his arm over her side, coming to rest on her pregnant belly.

Things were early now…

But he liked to hope it’d all be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

The thing about pregnancy, life just… went on. Sure, there were adjustments that had to be made of course, like toning down the really difficult physical activity once it became more of a liability than something good for El.

True to their promise, Joyce and Will are there at El’s side every step of the way. Surprisingly, the rest of their friend group from school was also happy to lend a helping hand. Mike had told them what had happened (not the full story, which Will and El were grateful for), and the group came around swiftly, helping her out with little things. It wasn’t much, but just that show of support was all El really needed.

Of course, there was downsides. If El wasn’t the target of ridicule in school before, she certainly was now. More than a couple of times had her locker been defaced with the word ‘slut.’

The most insulting part about it all was that they couldn’t come up with new insults to hurl at her, like they were focusing this effort at her, but couldn’t be all _that_ bothered.

Max had chased the parties responsible off though. El was immensely grateful, but all Max said she wanted in response was first dibs on the aunt title.

El laughed at that. It wasn’t like there were that many other girls she knew, and certainly not ones close enough like Max was.

So, the months passed quite normally. There was school, hanging out, checkups, and all that normal stuff.

And then, two weeks before she was due, El decided to blow all that out of the water by going into labor _right in the middle of class._

There was some part of Will that was glad he wasn’t in that class with her, because if he was he’d have been _mortified,_ and another part that had wished to be there, so at least she wasn’t scared when it all started.

Like she had been scared at all. Not scared.

Just really, really pissed off. She had been looking forward to dinner that night. Chicken and rice.

It was kind of funny, in a way. While one would expect the woman to be screaming and the man to be the picture of calm, or for both to be freaking out, for this… really, _really_ odd couple, it was the exact other way around.

Then again, that was just par for the course at this point.

\------------

The trip to the hospital was swift, and Will bounced his leg up and down anxiously as El was in the hospital room, and the doctor was droning to his mother about the procedures.

The baby was big, apparently. Big enough that, even in an adult woman, it’d have trouble emerging, but for El, who was particularly slim, it was going to be damn near impossible.

Words were thrown around like ‘c-section’ and ‘you’re not cutting my goddamn daughter open.’

Of course, it really was the best option at this point. No way in hell that thing was coming out without it having to be cut out.

And, he hadn’t realized it at the time, but the way he kept thinking like that spoke to just how _not ready_ for all this Will was. He didn’t know the baby’s gender (which he had an excuse for at least, El hadn’t wanted to know either), and he kept referring to the kid as ‘it.’

All this was stressful, and if it was this bad for him, Will couldn’t even _begin_ to imagine what it was like for El. All he could hope for was that when they cut her open to get the baby out, it wasn’t all that painful.

This was the 20th century, not the dark ages. Women dying in childbirth wasn’t all that common anymore.

But that didn’t stop him from worrying.

\------------

An excruciating fourteen hours had passed, Will waiting out in the hospital lobby, while El dealt with the heavy lifting.

It was four in the morning, he had been up for twenty-four hours straight, dealing with some of the most painful moments in his life. It may sound melodramatic, but looking back on it from the future, Will would tell you that he felt the labor pains just as El did, because he wasn’t there to help her like he’d promised.

Eventually though…

Joyce poked her head into the waiting room, waved for Will, and pulled back into the hallway.

He was up on his feet and through that door before it even had the chance to shut.

\----------

The first thing that struck Will when he entered was just how… tired El looked. He’d never seen her look like that before in her life, even when they pulled that three-night all-nighter and thought that she had psychic powers and the house was being invaded by creatures from another dimension.

Yet, despite how drained she looked, how much she obviously wished to be sleeping… She was wide awake, her face radiant and glowing with joy as she held a tiny little twitching bundle in her arms.

Joyce was the first to walk to the bedside, and El wordlessly handed her mother her new grandson, gently flopping back against the back of the hospital bed.

“Oh, El…” Joyce smiled, looking at the gently sleeping baby. It wouldn’t be long before the doctors would come for it, to put it with the rest of the newborns so they could keep an eye on it, but regardless, they all savored that moment. “He’s beautiful.”

“He?” Will hopefully looked to El. “It’s a boy?”

El wordlessly smiled, gently nodding.

“Do you wanna hold him?” Joyce looked to Will.

Will swallowed. “Yeah.” He held out his arms, taking the wrapped newborn, supporting the head like he’d seen the two females do.

He looked down, breath catching. He had his father’s nose, his mother’s lips… and then it hit him. The reality of it.

This was his _son._ He _made_ this. A tiny, living, breathing, flesh-and-blood human that _he_ helped bring into this world. This wasn’t just a kid… this was a blank slate of history, years and years of life just waiting for him around the corner.

There was so much he wanted to say, to look at his son directly at tell him directly, but he couldn’t find the words. Everything was so… big, complex, feelings and sensations that could only be felt, not translated into word.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Joyce gently muttered, grabbing Will’s attention.

He turned, to look into her eyes, and… his heart stopped. Her eyes said it all.

She knew. She _knew_ who that kid’s father was, and she knew good and damn well it wasn’t Mike Wheeler.

But… there was no anger. Or sadness. Or disgust. Or hatred.

Just… acceptance. And love.

After all that had happened, all that went on under her nose, all the lies…

Their mother still loved them.

Will teared up, looking down at his tiny son.

“Yeah…” Will smiled. “He is.”

\------------

“I AM NOT-“ El furiously bellowed. “NAMING HIM BARTHOLOMEW!”

Once they’d all gotten some much needed sleep, before El could get onto the road to recovery so she could go home, there was something that had to be done.

Naming.

“Will the Second.” Will threw out there. He would just outright suggest Will Junior, but the others were there.

“How about _Steve_?” Steve suggested, standing proudly.

“She might as well name him ‘dip-ass.’” Dustin retorted.

“Yeah, okay, that’s, no-“ Steve deflated slightly.

“How about Max?” The redhead suggested. “Think about it, good gender-neutral name, don’t even have to tell the kid he’s named after his favorite aunt.”

Dustin said. “I keep telling you guys, your names are all shit.”

“YOU JUST SUGGESTED BARTHOLOMEW!” El roared. Like she was going to name her kid that. He’d be bullied the rest of his life for that idiotic combination of letters.

“You want something that radiates power and dignity!” Dustin retorted. “How about Hal? Or Clark? Or Bruce?”

Lucas shook his head. “You’re not getting her to name him after comic books.”

“I CAN TRY!” Dustin squeaked in response.

Mike sighed, rubbing his temples. “Look, El’s the one who carried that thing around for nine months, she should have the final say.” He played the Switzerland card, looking to the girl in the hospital bed.

It was a good thing the kid wasn’t in there. If he had been, the shouting would’ve long since shredded his eardrums.

El sighed. “I don’t… I don’t know. I had it narrowed down to three-“

“Then why’d you _ask?”_ Dustin threw his hands up.

El shrugged. “Wanted you guys to feel something other than useless. But yeah, I have three.”

“Okay.” Max nodded. “Lay ‘em on us.”

“Noah-“

Steve snorted, laughing. “Yeah, unless you want to resign him to building boats for the rest of his life, that’s a no.”

El glared at Steve.

“I mean, he’s your son, you can call him whatever you like.” Steve corrected; hands raised placatingly.

El sighed but continued. “Ethan’s another.”

“Ethan…” There was a few small nods, but Will looked at his son, frowning.

“He doesn’t really look like an Ethan.” Will commented. “Maybe a Charlie or something.”

El rolled her eyes. “It’s just constant criticism with you guys. Okay, last one. Jonathan.”

The group all looked at each other, slowly nodding, before the nods became whole-hearted.

“Yeah, Jonathan.” Mike approved. “That’s good. What’s it mean?”

“God’s gift.” El shrugged with a slight, sheepish smile. “Roughly.”

Will chuckled. “It’s certainly…” Ironic, given what many would probably think of the coupling that produced the child to begin with. Then again, the Bible was chock full of morally repugnant shit, incest being the least of it. “Appropriate.”

The twins’ mother was standing off to the side, nodding. “Jonathan Byers… I like it.” She stood up from the chair. “I’ll go and let a nurse know so we can start filling out the birth certificate.”

El nodded and watched as her mother left.

So… this was life now. Her and Will… parents.

Who would’ve thought?


	10. Chapter 10

Joyce Byers, contrary to what the outside world viewed her as, was not a dumb woman. She had the occasional anxiety attack, but she was just as smart as everybody else, maybe more so.

And she was certainly more perceptive than her kids thought.

She knew what was going on, of course she knew. The first big tip off was their beds.

Nightmares were powerful things, she knew, and even before the fights really started picking up, Lonnie _hated_ it when one of the twins came to them in the middle of the night with a nightmare. It made sense, that the only ones the twins could go to for comfort were each other, no matter how much it broke her heart.

So, she allowed it. Especially if it gave Lonnie one less reason to get pissy with them.

The next big tip off had been the showers.

They tried to play coy, to pretend that the shutting of the water off for a couple of minutes magically meant that she believed the two weren’t sharing the shower. Quite the opposite. The big mistake the two made was forgetting that the house was small, and she could hear the lack of movement that meant a person was going into the bathroom after.

But… she allowed it. Reluctantly. They were siblings, it’s not like they hadn’t taken baths together when they were little kids.

The third, final, and most obvious tip off was just how… not-quiet El could be.

She heard them during the middle of the night some times. They really weren’t as quiet as they thought they were.

Maybe she should’ve stopped it, she didn’t know. Anybody decent would’ve put a stop to it. But, god… after all the shit they’d been through, after all the damage Lonnie inflicted…

She just wanted her kids to take happiness when they could find it, no matter the cost. Maybe that wasn’t an excuse, but it was a reason.

Did that make her a bad parent? Allowing her kids to keep this up without saying anything? She hoped not, at the end of the day, all of it boiled down to was wanting them to be happy. That’s all any parent wants for their kids.

That was all Joyce wanted for her kids.

She wasn't so disconnected to think that this was going to be accepted by anybody other than her, even she barely accepted it herself. But she was not a cruel person either. Will and El were far too into it now to be separated. Any attempt to 'fix' it would just wind up causing more damage in the end.

So... let them be, then.

…They were going to have a serious talk about what the word ‘protection’ meant, however.

\--------------

Little baby Jonathan was a small miracle. Ever since they learned El was pregnant, Will’s mind was a constant stream of what-ifs and worst-case scenarios.

Too often, he’d heard horror stories of deformed children that relationships such as his and El’s produced, and he was worried it’d turn out the same.

Yet, despite the odds of all manners of disorders, deformities, and whatnot being much higher, they got lucky. So, extremely lucky.

Jonathan, his son, El’s son… He was a perfectly healthy normal baby boy.

Will couldn’t lie, he was worried that just meant that Jonathan would manifest something problematic when he was older, but despite all his worries…

It just never seemed to come.

Indeed, he seemed to be _ahead_ of the curve in some respects.

“Who’s my handsome little man? You are!” El baby talked, crouched on the floor across from Jonathan. The toddler stood, looking at her. “Come on! Come to mama!”

Jonathan giggled, taking an uncertain, stumbling walk across the floor. He was right at 14 months, learning how to walk.

Will watched the sight with a smile on his face. Motherhood fit El like a glove. Whenever she was around Jonathan, caring for him, she seemed to shine bright like a star in the vacuum of space.

Admittedly, it had been tough to find a place to start after recovering from the birth. School didn’t stop just because one teenager had a kid, and it was no different for this case. They tried to balance school with Jonathan, but it seemed that El couldn’t stand being separated from her son for more than a few moments, so she was put into a homeschooling program instead.

Will though, still had to go to school like a normal person. People would start getting suspicious if he and El disappeared together, Joyce had said.

But today was a weekend, the two days they had home together. And while El was helping Jonathan to walk, Will was doing his homework, knocking it out of the way so they could have the rest of the weekend together.

“Come on, Jonny!” El cooed, waggling her fingers. “Come on!”

Jonathan stumbled, looking at his feet, as he unsteadily crossed the floor, going into his mother’s arms.

“Oh, my goodness!” She squeaked, picking the toddler up to tickle him. “You did it! Yes you did! Yes you did!” She repeated, playing with his cheeks. “Your mama’s very proud of you! Yes she is! Yes she is!”

Will smiled, as he worked through the worksheet. He _hated_ algebra. But, he had good company at least.

Jonathan giggled, clapping his tiny hands. “Mama!”

El froze, jaw dropping, before she whipped around to Will. “Will! Did you hear that!?”

“What?” Will looked up.

“He said something!” El excitedly gushed, as Jonathan looked around. Will was on his feet in an instant, rushing over. “Come on, Jon, say it again!” She excitedly willed. “Come on! You can do it! Say it for mama!”

Jonathan giggled again as his mother’s cooing became too much. He looked at Will instead. “Papa!”

Will gaped, covering his mouth.

Two words in the span of twenty seconds. His kid was _smart_.

“OH, HAHA!” El boisterously laughed, carefully swinging him around. “Your first words! Will, can you believe it!?”

Will smiled, huffing. “Yeah. Yeah, I can. He got his brains from his mama, after all.”

“Oh…” El turned to Will, going pink. “Shut up!”

“Maybe not quite yet.” Will shot back, embracing her and the child in one fell swoop. “His language skills aren’t enough to pick up _all_ the slack for me, you know?”

El huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, El.” Will addressed quietly. “I have a question.”

El raised an eyebrow. “What kind of question?”

“Have you thought about… getting married?” He asked.

El huffed. “Of course.”

“To who?” Will asked in response.

El rolled her eyes. “Did you think I was kidding when I said I wanted to marry you back when we were little?”

“You… mean it?”

“Yes.” El said, feelings bubbling in her. “Why?”

“Well… what if I said I’ve been planning something?” Will ‘hypothetically’ inquired, and El instantly got what he was getting at.

“Will, you haven’t…”

“I have.” He smiled mischievously.

“But… we… we’re not eighteen!” El squeaked.

“Birthday’s only a few weeks away.” Will knowingly replied.

“B-But, we’d have to find someone willing to marry us!” El squawked. “No one in this state would want to marry us!”

“Ah, now, that’s where you’re wrong.” Will chuckled, like somebody with insider information. “Remember those nights where I said I was going over Mike’s to help on a school project?”

“...yeah?” El confusedly recalled.

“Well,” Will giggled, “It wasn’t really a _school_ project. We were doing research in our own time.”

“Will…” El began. “For what?”

“Long story short,” Will absent-mindedly rubbed his nose. “Steve might be an ordained minister now.”

 _“…Steve!?”_ El repeated. “You asked _Steve_ to get ordained!?”

“Well, it had to be him.” Will answered. “No way Mike was going to be able to do it in time.”

“So, you got Steve to get ordained so he can…” El whispered. “Get us married?”

Will gently smiled, bashfully looking away. “Well, yeah.”

“Will…” El gently let Jonathan down, touching her counterpart’s face. “I don’t need you to marry me to know you love me. We already have something deeper than that.”

“I know…” Will grasped her hand. “But… I want you to be mine _officially._ So… how about it?”

“Well,” El smiled slyly, “You still haven’t said the words. How do I know you’re serious?”

“Alright then,” Will leaned into her ear, “Will you marry me?”

It didn’t take a genius to guess at El’s response.

\-----------

And so that was how they’d pretty much outed themselves to their friends. In fairness, all of them took the reveal fairly well. They felt icky at first and were like ‘WHY WOULD YOU TELL US AND RUIN OUR BLISSFUL IGNORANCE!?’ but as El explained:

They weren’t going to have a wedding and not invite their friends.

At the end of the day, it was a small ceremony, more so they could say that it actually happened more than anything else. The only people there being the groomsmen (Mike was best man, and Dustin and Lucas were up there too) and the bridesmaids (Mike’s girlfriend Jennifer, Max, and Lucas’s younger sister Erica).

They didn’t have tuxes, didn’t have wedding dresses, didn’t have a fancy venue or a cake, didn’t have _anything_ in the way of a normal wedding.

But… they weren’t normal people.

So even though Will and El stood up there in nicer clothes but nothing extremely formal, and Steve stumbled through the ceremony with the grace of a newborn elephant while he was dressed as Elvis, it felt perfect.

Eventually, the vows came, and the moment they’d been waiting for.

“You may now kiss.” Steve closed the book, covering his eyes. “Just get it over with.”

El and Will smiled, laughing, as they lost themselves in each other’s eyes. Before long, they dimly registered their friends mock-gagging, and they realized they had started kissing.

They broke and turned.

“There, you’re married, great.” Steve muttered.

"Oh, don't worry, Steve." El patted him on the chest. "You'll find love too, someday!"

Will turned to look at El. "So, now that that's all over with... how about the honeymoon?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Steve threw up his hands. "That's it. I'm out." He said, moving to leave.

Will and El locked their hands, giggling as they ran off together, no doubt already on the path to making the same mistakes that led to the conception of their firstborn to begin with.

"Guys," Jennifer was the first one to speak up, "We have like, the _weirdest_ friends group."


End file.
